For the love of cats
by cat of the shadows
Summary: Beast Boy finds a cat. Him and Starfire want to keep it. Will they be allowed? and is the cat all it seems to be? Bit of all genres really.
1. A little cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own the cat!! Yey. Sad, I can own a cat in a story but not a real one. 

For the love of cats

Beast Boy was on his way back to Titans Tower after a walk. He was staring at the ground thinking about a new way to wind up his teammates, pranks and other such things. Suddenly a loud sound made him look up. It was some dogs chasing a black cat. He saw that the dogs were caching up with the cat and when they did it would not be pretty, so was about to go and help the cat when it ran past him, turned around and jumped into his arms. The dogs were still running but when they saw beast Boy they went the other way. Beast Boy was about to put the cat down when it look up at him and meowed softly as if to say 'thank you'. Beast Boy smiled, put down the cat and turned into one himself. For some reason the cat wasn't surprised but just stayed where it was staring at him. When he transformed back it jumped back into his arms, so he put it down again. And it jumped back up, as if to say 'I want to come with you'. Because it didn't have a collar on he took it with him. Well he didn't really have much choice, when he put it down it just followed him!

It was starting to get dark when Beast Boy finally got back after picking up some cat supplies on the way. When he got in Starfire was the first person he met. The cat was following behind him as he had his arms full.

"Starfire could you get these for me?" He asked her struggling under the weight of the bags.

"Of course Friend Beast Boy. I am always happy to help my friends. May I ask what is in these Bags of Shopping? And what is that behind you?"

"Don't tell anyone yet Star but it's a little cat that followed me home. I thought as it didn't have an owner we could take it in and look after it."

At that moment the cat jumped onto Beast Boy's shoulder causing him to drop the bags he was still carrying, the contents spilling out all over the floor.

"Oh what an adorable little pussy! Will it be my friend and stay with us forever?" She squealed. Not noticing all the cat stuff on the floor.

"Well we have to ask Robin first but I think so. Actually I have a feeling that it'll just come back anyway." Beast Boy explained to Star just before he was engulfed in a hug. "Star...Can't...Breath!"

"Oh…Sorry Friend Beast Boy" Starfire told him while looking embarrassed and dropping him. Beast Boy smiled at her and got back up while rubbing his backside.

"That's ok Star. Help me pick up all this stuff and we'll go and ask Robin about the cat. Although as I already brought all this stuff he'll have to let us keep it." He said while picking up some of the cat stuff on the floor balancing the cat on his shoulder. Starfire picked up what was left and followed him up to the main room.

"Oh I hope Robin will let us keep you." Starfire told the pich black cat on Beast Boy's solider. The cat just meowed in agreement.

OK. That is my first story!!! Yey!!!! I'm not updating until I get at least one good review.

And if I know you, Hi!   
If I don't hi anyway!!! X)


	2. Can we keep it?

Hiya People!! It's me again, well dur! I would just like to say that here in England the 3rd season isn't out yet! How wrong is that??!! So unfair, well anyway this is the second chapter. Hope you like it. R&R. Oh and I'll need a name for the cat, so if you have any ideas tell me in a review. Please?!

When they got to the main room, Beast Boy and Starfire saw Robin and Cyborg playing video games and Raven reading a very thick horror novel. No one seamed to notice them until Starfire said anything.

"Friends, come and see what Friend Beast Boy has found!" She beamed happily at everyone.

"So BB what have you got this time? More of that disgusting Tofu junk?" Asked Cyborg looked up for a second, only to look back as Robin passed him. "Oh no you don't Robin." And got back in the lead.

"No. Hey Tofu is not disgusting and it's not junk!!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes. Right." Said Raven in her usual monotone voice, looking up from her book.

"So, what have you got?" This came from Robin, who had just lost to Cyborg. Who was dancing around the sofa, doing a victory dance singing. After a minuet of this everyone was just looking at him until "Um Cyborg, you can stop now already. You beat me."

"Oh, um, sorry." Said Cyborg as he did that anime sweat-drop thing. "So, um, changing the subject. What's in the bags BB?"

"Oh. It is the most glorious thing." Exclaimed Starfire floating to the ceiling and spinning round in happiness. "Friend Beast Boy found a wonderful little cat, and we wish to keep. Can we??? Please???"

"Does anyone have a problem with keeping the cat?" asked Robin.

"Nope it's fine with me." Cyborg told them coming over to look at the cat still sitting on Beast Boy's shoulder looking content.

"As long as the cat isn't Beast Boy, I find cats OK." This came from Raven who had floated over and was now gently stroking the cat, which was now purring.

"Well if that's settled then I suppose we had best get some supplies, and think of a name for it. I wonder what its gender is." Said Robin happy that Starfire was happy.

"That's what's in the bags. Cat Stuff!!" BB told them excitedly.

"It's a female." Came Raven's voice.

"Ok then, lets.." Robin started before the alarm went off. "Titans go." He shouted as all the Titans apart from Starfire, who was doing loop-the-loops along the ceiling and Beast Boy who had just put the cat onto the sofa and was getting out some cat toys out of one of the bags and giving it to her.

"Come on Star, BB. We have to go now." He told them before running out himself.

"Coming Robin" They both called as they gave the cat one last look and running out.

I know this was short and I'll update as soon as I get a name for the cat. I think I can write battle scenes lots better, so we'll see.

R&R now. Please.

Cat of the Shadows.


	3. Fighting

Hi People. Hope you like this chapter and leave reviews! Sorry I haven't updated earlier, just couldn't really be bothered. Review to make me bothered!  
Now to reply to reviews 

To Luke- Thanks your an idiot and I don't care about spellings, but thanks. Oh yes, I left a couple of mistakes in this chapter for you to point out as well!

To Hev- Thanks as well. Amazing, you're not an idiot though!

To Lillie- You thought that was long? Yey cats are cool! Not so sure about you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

After leaving Titan's Tower the Titans made their way downtown where the robbery was taking place. At the scene of the crime the found Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx caring bags of money.  
"Oh look it's the crud snotters." Called Gizmo putting down a bag and preparing to fight. Or at least sneak up on Cyborg!

"Let's get them!" Agreed Mammoth slowly running at Beast Boy who had just turned into a gorilla. They locked arms in a test of strength.

"Attack paten Alfa." Jinx cried out. Before sending out hexes to Raven and Starfire. Missing both.

"Titan's Go!" Robin called out running to help out Cyborg who had Gizmo hanging on to him and trying to hack his systems.  
Robin put an ice-disk thing on to Gizmo's backpack making it fry-up and explode. Cyborg then grabbed Gizmo and tied him up to a conveantly placed nearby lamp post.

"Booya" Cyborg yelled giving Robin a high five as they turned to see how their team-mates were getting on.

Raven and Starfire had ganged-up on Jinx and were sending out black energy bolts and green starbolts to block out the purple hexes. After a while of this Raven managed to knock Jinx flying and Starfire gave her a blast of starbolts knocking Jinx out. Starfire gave Robin a quick victory hug before she and Raven tied Jinx up.

Behind them Beast Boy wasn't having much luck with Mammoth in his gorilla form so he changed into a T-Rex and roared. Mammoth got scared and ran away screaming for his mummy!

"Well that went...well," Raven said in her monotone. Looking around to see the damage caused. It was nothing much this time, just a few holes in a couple of the buildings.

"Sooo, who wants pizza?" asked Beast Boy pointing at the pizza place just across the road. The others nodded or in Raven's case shrugged their shoulders and they headed over the road for pizza.

* * *

Still a little short, but if you want it i'll update sooner. Nevermind.

Cat of the Shadows


	4. Pizza and Meditation

Hi I'm back! Sorry this took so long but I've had a lot to do. So let's get on with it. 

Reviews.

Brian Darksoul - Thankyou. Yes cats are like that aren't they? There're also mysterious which is what I like about them.

Kittykat01 - Thankyou so much. They are so cute aren't they? I don't have a cat but I want one, trouble is my dad doesn't like them, can't think why. If no one else comes up with a suggestion for the cat's name I might use your cat's name if that's all right.

O-Starfire-O - Thanks. No of course you need don't help your just as sane as my friends and me. We have to hide from the men in white too! Don't worry Star and BB aren't a couple, I prefer Star and Robin.

Disclaimer: I own my socks but not the Titans!

* * *

The Titans made their way to their favourite table and sat down. Beast Boy and Cyborg were already arguing about what to have. Robin and Starfire were talking to each other in low voices occasionally looking up at the rest of the team. Raven was reading the menu over and over again for lack of anything better to do. After around fifteen minuets, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still arguing about what to have. Raven was now getting really fed up and had a vein throbbing in her forehead.  
"Order now or I'm going." She said in a low menacing voice, the boys though didn't seem to hear her and carried on arguing. "See you later" She told them and flew off back to the Tower.  
"What's with her?" Beast Boy asked "No idea" replied Cyborg, and they resumed their argument.

When Raven got to the tower she was going to go straight to her room to meditate but as she was the only one there she decided to meditate in the main room instead. The doors opened and she walked over to the massive window, either not noticing or ignoring the small, black form of the cat on curled up on the sofa. Facing the window she floated in the air and started meditating while chanting. The cat jumped onto the top of the sofa and watched Raven with interest for around five minuets before curling back onto the sofa and falling asleep again.

When Raven was meditating she saw a vision. It came in the form of a girl of her own age with short black hair and green cat-like eyes wearing all black. Raven looked around, they were in a dark place that Raven thought she recognised but wasn't quite sure. The girl lifted her hand and Raven could see a small scar in the shape of a cloud with a star inside it on the back of it. "I need your help." She said. Then faded away.

Raven was jerked suddenly out of her meditation when a small, warm, furry thing landed in her lap. She opened her eyes to find the cat sitting in her lap looking at her. "Meow" it purred as a door slammed.  
"Raven?" Cyborg called "We're back" The cat looked at Raven as if to say 'you go I'll hold them off'  
"Damn it" Raven whispered as she put the cat down and teleported to her room.

As soon as she had gone the door opened and Beast Boy came in holding a pizza box.  
"We got you...," He said before noticing that the only one in the room was the cat "pizza" he finished off lamely. The cat made it's way over to Beast Boy and wound itself around his legs purring. "I guess you're hungry." He told her, picking up the cat and going into the kitchen.

* * *

Thats it for now but I'll update soon. Remember I need names for the cat, it's female. So, what are you waiting for? Review!  
Later Cat of the Shadows 


	5. Food?

Hi. I'm sorry that this took along time in writing but my dad and sister kept hogging the computer! The new season of Teen Titans has arrived in England, I'm so happy:D

Review's

I like kitties - Yep it is a bit, I hope you don't mind. Glad you like cats too!

Kado shujin Sara - Thanks for the ideas, I may use one of them.

Disclaimer - I lost my socks:'( Now I don't own anything. Oh well.

* * *

Beast Boy placed the cat on the counter while rustling through some of the bags he and Starfire left there earlier. "Where is it?" he asked himself while randomly throwing cat toys and other various cat things over his shoulder. None of them cat food though! "Oh well, I guess I forgot to buy any! You'll just have to have some of my tofu until the shops open tomorrow." Beast Boy now started going through some cupboards until he got to his beloved tofu.

"Hey BB, what'd ya doing?" asked Cyborg who had sneaked up behind Beast Boy, making him jump and nearly drop his tofu.

"Dude, don't do that" he shouted before answering his question ". I forgot to get any cat food. So I'm giving her some tofu." He told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then proceeded to grab a bowl and stuff a load of tofu in it.

"Man, you can't give a cat tofu." Cyborg told Beast Boy, while grabbing the bowl and holding it just out of his reach.

"Why not?" demanded Beast Boy, jumping up and down trying to grab it without much success, giving up and crossing his arms.

"Well, for a start cats are carnivores. Second that stuff is so disgusting no animal in their right mind will eat it. Well apart from you!" Cyborg educated Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was about to object when Starfire floated over to them. She picked up the cat and started stroking it.

"Friends!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I forgot to buy cat food and now we don't know what to feed the cat." Beast Boy explained to the confused Starfire.

"Oh. What about Glokensplot? The animals on my planet eat that," exclaimed Starfire happily trying to help the boys. "I will make it now!" She told them before they could object. She gave the cat to Cyborg, who was nearest, and rushed over to the cupboards and took out various ingredients and a big, when I say big I mean massive, mixing bowl and dumped them all in it. "Uh oh." the boys whispered and the cat acting on her amazing animal instants legged it out the room, no matter how hungry she was, she was not going to eat that!

She managed to get to the door to the corridor without Starfire noticing when it opened and Robin walked in. He bent over and picked up the little black form attempting to sneak past him. Seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy staring at Starfire, he made his way over to them to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" He asked the boys.

Cyborg managed to come out of his trance long enough to answer his question, "Short story shorter Beast Boy forgot cat food so Star's making Glokensplot, whatever that is. Apparently the animals on her planet eat it."

"Oh." was all that Robin was able to say, "I suppose I better try and make her stop." with that he dumped the cat back onto Cyborg and went over to Starfire.

"Hey, Star, do you wanna go to the food store with me?" Robin asked her.

"Why Friend Robin, I would be delighted to accompany you to the store of food. Perhaps we can discuss some names I have thought of for the cat." Starfire answered, dropping the bowl onto the counter and following Robin to go and get some cat food. Leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy to tidy up and find something suitable for the cat in the meantime.

* * *

Okay then, nothing much happens in this chapter but I felt it was needed. Tell me if you want to follow Robin and Starfire or you want to get straight to naming the cat. So any more names for the cat would be helpful. So review. Now, come on you know you want to.

Later

Cat of the Shadows


	6. Shopping and names

Hi people, I am so sorry that I didn't update in ages. I've been really busy and I couldn't think of a decent beginning. Have you ever noticed how hard it is to write when your being pelted with mini, chocolate, sugar coated eggs? But here you go!

Reviews

i like kitties - your welcome, I always put in answers to reviews. Sorry about the wait!

Kado shujin Sara - Thanks, I'm going to put in the shopping 'cause it follows an idea that my friend gave me. Also thanks for the name ideas; I shall use one of them, you'll find out which later in the chapter. My sister picked it.

* * *

It took Robin and Starfire an hour to find a store that was open as it was extremely late. When they got there it took them several minuets to find the cat food, which was located in an obscure isle right at the back. After they did find it Starfire noticed that they were right next to the mustard isle, so she decided to stock up on her mustard, after all you can never have enough of your favourite beverage! In the end the ended up stocking up on all their basic supplies; pizza, herbal tea, tofu, meat and some other things.

Half an hour later they made their way to the checkouts where there were lots of colourful posters advertising a new outdoor ice-rink.

"Robin, what is the rink of ice?" Starfire asked as she noticed the posters and flew to look at them then back at Robin.

"Um, it's a rink with a floor of ice." He replied glad that he could tell her, but sounding a little likes a textbook. (Maybe 'cause that's the dictionary definition!)

"Oh, what is a rink?" Starfire asked again still a little confused.

"Um, why don't we go there tomorrow? Then you can see." Robin told her, watching her smile grow. 'Man, she's cute when she smiles. Did I just think that?' He thought, as he loaded the convey-a-belt and pulled out his wallet from somewhere. (Honestly, does his suit have any pockets?) Then pulled out his Teen Titan credit card and handed it to the checkout assistant, she looked at it then back at Robin then back again as if not believing it.

"That will be $32 and can I have your autographs?" She asked hopefully.

"Um okay, have you got any paper and a pen?" He asked her.

"Here." she squealed thrusting (I love that word, thrust!) a piece of paper and a pen in front of him, he dutifully signed it and passed it back. "Can I have yours to?" She asked Starfire who was putting their things into bags.

"Of course" Starfire replied happily, and took the paper and pen. She then wrote her name underneath Robins and acting on impulse put a heart around the two before handing them back.

The two titans gathered up their shopping and left the store to make their way home.

In the meantime Beast Boy and Cyborg continued arguing about what to give the poor cat to eat and, of course, which was going to clean up the mess. The cat was now really fed-up as well as hungry. Taking a quick look around she noticed that there was a pizza box on the table WITH a pizza in it. She also noticed that Beast Boy and Cyborg were too busy arguing to notice her.

She jumped from Cyborg's shoulder with the lightness of a feather and the grace of a gymnast landing on top of the counter. Pausing for a second, she glanced behind her and was relived to see they were still arguing, as she didn't think they would allow a cat to have a pizza. The cat walked cautiously around the mess trying not to get her paws dirty and nosed open the box that contained the still warm pizza. She noised it open, smelling the sweet scent of meat, chicken if she wasn't mistaken. Greedily she devoured the chicken pieces before noticing that the taste was not of chicken but of something completely different and not a nice different.

Spiting it out she tasted the cheese a lot more carefully, that wasn't cheese but tasted like the chicken. Tasting the crust she found that it was, thankfully, bread and ate that just as Raven came in.

Raven walked over to the pizza, noticed that the cat had spit out most of it, realising that it must be tofu she grabbed an apple out of the fridge. Beast Boy noticed this and stopped arguing with Cyborg.

"What about your pizza?" He asked annoyed. Raven raised an eyebrow and gestured towards an embarrassed looking cat, liking her paw and trying to look innocent. "Oh, heh."

"Don't you think you better clean up?" Raven asked pointing at the dishes with a very slight smile as Beast Boy and Cyborg had a look of pure horror on their voices.

"It's not my turn!" The boys shouted in unison, then looked at Raven.

"Next week," she stated shaking her head.

"Then whose is it?" asked Cyborg

"Robins, I think." Replied Raven with a slight smirk as Robin and Starfire walked into the room.

"Friends," called Starfire not noticing Beast Boy and Cyborg's glare at Robin, "We have brought the food of cat!"

The cat seeing and hearing this rushed over and started stroking herself around Starfire's legs in delight. Starfire smiled and took a tin out of a shopping bag she was carrying, looking puzzled she gave the tin to the cat.

"Robin, how…" Starfire started to say before seeing that the cat extend a claw and open the can. "Oh, never mind," she finished smiling as the cat gulped down the food as fast as she could.

"Dudes, did you see that!" Exclaimed Beast Boy amazed.

"See what?" Asked Cyborg not having seen what Star and BB did.

"Uh, nevermind." said BB not sure if he was going mad or if he really did see what he saw.

"So, Robin, did you have a nice time?" Asked Cyborg slyly.

"Uh, I don't think I know what you're talking about." Replied Robin nervously, knowing exactly what Cyborg was talking about and backing away slowly.

"Oh, I think you do, leaving us with the washing-up when it's your turn," Cyborg told him venomously slowly walking towards him. Things might have got messy if at that point Starfire hadn't decided to intervene, unintentionally of course!

"Friends, I have thought of a name to give our new companion!" She called out grabbing everyone's attention.

"We'll get you later bird boy." whispered Cyborg "Right when you least expect it, we'll get you back."

"So, what is it then?" Asked Raven unenthusiastically. Leaning on the counter and feeling a bit giddy from Starfire's enthusiasm.

"It is Keisha. Isn't it a wonderful name?" Replied Starfire with hearts in her eyes.

"It's...nice" Droned Raven.

"Dude, it's cool!" BB

"Oh, yeah" Cyborg

"So, do we agree on Keisha?" Asked Robin

"Booya" Cyborg

"Yeah!" BB

"It's seems to suit her." Raven

"Yey!" Starfire. (Isn't it nice that they're all agreeing on something for a change?)

"Well if thats settled I'm going to bed." Robin yawned and started walking away

"Hey! What about the dishes?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"They can wait 'till morning" Robin yawned again from near the door.

"In that case, I'm going to turn in to." Cyborg said as he to stiffed a yawn.

"Night" Yawned Raven as she walked alongside Cyborg towards her room.

"I to shall do the turning in." Starfire said sleepily as she glided towards her room.

"You can come and sleep in my room." Beast Boy told Keisha as he picked her up and carried her no his own, very messy, room.

* * *

Yey! I finished the chapter! What do you think of the name? I gave a list of all the ones I was given to my little sister and Keisha was the one she picked. Now all I have to do is thank Kado shujin Sara for giving it to me, thanks, and learn how to spell it! The next chapter might be a little late, as I have to do 'research' on ice-skating. In other words I wanna go ice-skating and am using this as an excuse! Now please review. Even if you've never done it just put a smiley face if you like it or an unhappy face if you don't. It's that simple!

Bye for now

Cat of the Shadows


	7. Ice skating

Hello! I'm back! And I brought a friend with me, she hasn't got an account here, but she helped me write this. Yey! I think that's why it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't even own this entire chapter. I do own Keasiha...I think.

Reviews:

moo: Thanks. Cats are always up to something, and this one's no different, you'll have to keep reading to find out whether or not it's evil.

person: Yeah Fox is an cool name, but my sister picked it from the ones I was given and Fox wasn't given.

Silver Screen Sam: Thanks, here's chapter 7 for you. By the way I don't think that the name is strange at all, just unusual.

The following morning Robin and Starfire woke up early to go to the ice rink. Robin told Starfire that they where going to the ice rink to make sure that not many people would be there but what he was really thinking was that he wanted time alone with Starfire. He wondered whether he'd ever have the nerve to ask her out. He really wanted to get closer to her and going ice-skating with her seemed like the perfect excuse. It was too bad that this plan was about to go, through no fault of his own, badly!

Robin had told Starfire to dress warmly for the ice-rink was very cold. Starfire had tried to tell him that she had travelled through space wearing her normal costume but he wouldn't listen. So to please him she had found a jumper that she suspected once belonged to Robin (as it was red with an 'R' on it) and a pair of jeans. Then Starfire went into the main room to wait for Robin, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could.

It turned out that she didn't need to wait long as when she got there Robin was in the kitchen making an early breakfast for them both; he had even covered Starfire's in mustard. As he turned around, he noticed Starfire sitting at the table waiting for him his smile grew. When he saw what she was wearing it grew even more.

"Good mourning Starfire" Robin greeted her. "Hey, isn't that my old sweater?" He asked her, passing her breakfast.

"Good morning Robin. I could not find one of my own. Do you mind if I do the borrowing of it?" She told him worriedly.

"Don't worry Star, I don't mind at all. I might even have a larger size one that you can borrow, that one looks a little small on you." He smiled at her, noticing that the sleeves were a little too small on her.

"Thank you" She said as Robin went off in search of the jumper as Starfire finished her meal.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's room two cats were sleeping curled up on the top bunk. One was a stark green; the other was a deepest black. As they slept the green one, who is obviously Beast Boy, turned over and fell off the bed with a thump. This woke up the black cat, who is, you guessed it Keasiha, and Beast Boy who had shifted back into human form and laying on his back on the floor.

"Owww" cried Beast Boy, sitting up and rubbing his back. "I wonder what time it is." He muttered, glancing round to find a clock. While he did that Keasiha was yawning and stretching. After she was done she jumped down and started to paw Beast Boy, meowing hungrily.

"Okay, okay I get it, your hungry." Beast Boy yawned, bending down to pick up the cat and carried her out to the kitchen.

Raven was in her room meditating and thinking. As she was doing this, she inadvertently cast out her senses.

"Beast Boy's up already? It must be late." She murmured. Yawning she opened her eyes and glanced at her clock which, unlike Beast Boy's, was beside her bed.

"Not so late then." Raven said as she stretched and changed into a clean uniform. Once she was done, she got washed got her cloak and wandered up to the kitchen to have her herbal tea.

Cyborg was fed up of Beast Boy waking up before him and making tofu for breakfast. So fed up in fact that he had built in an alarm to tell him when the little grass stain got up. Right now it was going off, waking him up.

"Great, he's up early" muttered Cyborg as he stumbled through his door and almost on top of Raven who was passing his door.

"Well if I wasn't awake then, I am now." Raven notified Cyborg.

" Sorry" he apologised "I just wanted to make breakfast before BB got there."

"I'll forgive you if you make me some as well." Raven reasoned, with a strange feeling for some of whatever it was that Cyborg was going to make.

"It's a deal. Waffles right?" Cyborg smiled as Raven nodded. When they got to the elevator the doors opened and they walked in. Just as they were about to close they could see Beast Boy running towards them.

"Watch this" Cyborg whispered to Raven as he pressed a newly installed button on the panelling. The doors shut fast and they could hear Beast Boy thud into them. Cyborg laughed as they heard Beast Boy groan, while Raven smiled slightly.

Seconds later they reached the main room. Starfire looked up from her breakfast as Raven and Cyborg entered the room.

"Good morning friends" Starfire called joyfully to them.

"Good morning Starfire." Cyborg smiled, walking to the kitchen to make his and Raven's waffles. Raven just nodded and went to make her herbal tea next to Cyborg.

By the time Beast Boy and Keasiha arrived Cyborg and Raven was busy eating their waffles and Raven drinking her tea as well. Starfire was talking to them about random things. On his way past Cyborg, Beast Boy sent him an annoyed look while Cyborg feigned innocence. Starfire looked confused at this and Raven suppressed a smirk. Keasiha just jumped up and sat on Starfires lap to wait for her breakfast.

Ten minutes later Robin appeared examining one of his jumpers. "Here you go Star. We'd better be going now if we want to miss the crowds."

"What crowds, dude?" Asked Beast Boy.

Hearing this Robin looked up and mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah man, where you going?" Asked Cyborg.

"We are going to the rink of ice, friends Cyborg and Beast Boy! We are going early so that we will not encounter many people." Starfire gleefully exclaimed, "Robin did not do the telling of you?" Asked Starfire confused as she turned to face Robin.

"He must of forgot to" Said BB winking at Cyborg while Robin glared at them both.

"Well come on then!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he hopped over the seat he was sitting on and running over the door. " I just LOVE ice skating!"

"Well we might as well all go." Said Robin.

Ten minuets later all the Titans, even Raven had been persuaded to go, the sight of Beast Boy falling over every few minuets had done lots to help, were all in the T-Car. Fifteen minuets later they were at the rink.

As soon as the Teen Titans got the rink, Beast Boy started to do what he always does, try (emphasis on try) to make Raven smile. Unfortunately he was failing more and more with each try. Right now however his main objective was to get Raven to ice-skate. Although both had skates on, BB suprised them all with producing a pair from his room, (how he managed to find them within five minuets was a mystery to all!) Raven refused to go on the ice.

Starfire and Robin were still getting their skates on and they were waiting with Cyborg so that they could all go onto the ice together.

"Raven, you've got to ice skate," Beast Boy begged.

"No" Raven replied bluntly.

"But..." BB

"NO" Raven cut him off, speaking louder. This continued until they got to the ice. While Raven and Beast Boy were arguing by the side of the rink, Robin and Starfire were making their way onto the ice.

Starfire shivered slightly, grateful for the warmth of Robin's jumper. Robin didn't seem to be affected by the cold much.

"Cold?" Asked Robin charmingly noticing the shiver.

"Yes, the rink of ice is quite cold." Starfire admitted, rubbing her hands together. I wasn't as cold as space but it still took her body a while to get adjusted to the temperature.

"Don't worry, you'll soon warm up." Robin smiled at her. Robin took her hand and led her further onto the ice, instructing her in the ways of ice skating as they went. It turned out that Star was a natural and they were very quickly gliding around the rink like professionals.

Meanwhile Raven and Beast Boy were still arguing.

"Raven please, just go onto the rink." Beast Boy pleaded.

"You know he won't shut up until you do." Cyborg told her. He was standing by the edge, taking pictures of Robin and Star. They hadn't realised that they were still holding hands and this made perfect blackmail material.

"Fine." Raven muttered, floating onto and hovering just above the ice. "Happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

"But" Beast Boy said stunned. Raven just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You were meant to be skating!" he moaned.

"You want me to skate, you have to catch me first." Raven told him, a tiny smile playing over her lips. At this Cyborg looked up from his picture taking and decided that it was time for him to get his skates on. Both him and Raven knew that Beast Boy wouldn't be able to catch Raven. Beast Boy stared at Raven. 'This should be easy' he thought, rubbing his hands together.

Cyborg now walked to the entrance to the ice. Star and Robin were too busy to notice but Raven and BB did. Cyborg was now about to show off his new toy. He pressed a small blue button marked with a snowflake on his ankle and ice skates shot out from his feet.

"Dude" exclaimed Beast Boy stunned.

"Whoa" said Raven impressed.

Cyborg started to skate around Raven, he was a little unbalanced at first but then he got better and progressed to skating around the rink. As he skated off, Beast Boys attention switched back to Raven who was floating on the other side of the rink, watching Cyborg. Beast Boy started to skate faster and faster toward Raven with a smile on his face. Until that is he found that he couldn't stop and he was still heading straight towards Raven. Who just happened to be standing right in front of a wall. Beast Boy sped towards her and just before he could cry out Raven floated a little to her left. Beast Boy ended up crashing into the wall and falling to the floor where he lay dazed for a few seconds. Raven reached out her hand and Beast Boy took it.

"Caught you." He announced happily. "Now you have to skate!" He started dancing around, until he slipped that is. He looked hopefully up at Raven.

"No way I'm helping you up again." She informed him before going to skate next to Cyborg, who looked around and laughed at BB struggling to get up again.

After a while he finally got to his feet and managed to skate a bit before losing control again. This time Raven didn't notice and Beast Boy went crashing straight into her. Luckily Cyborg was able to catch her before she hit the ice. Raven murmured her thanks glad that her hood, which had fallen down, hid her blush. BB wasn't as lucky as Raven and he went on to crash into Robin and Star. As they were holding hands they weren't able to get their balance back and ended up on the floor, Starfire landing on top of Robin, causing them both to blush. Beast Boy ended up crashing into everyone on the rink, until he finally came to a stop by crashing into another wall. This caused him and the rest of the Titans to get thrown off the rink. This wasn't fair, but when you've got an angry mob after you, you'll likely to do what they want. Besides they were all cold and ready to spend the rest of the day curled up watching a movie.

Woo! That's all for this chapter, if you want my entire friends version (I edited it quite a lot) then just e-mail me. She's a Star + Robin, Raven + Beast Boy fan. I'm not so this causes a few problems when writing stories together! Oh well. In case you were wondering, this is four pages with size 12 font in word! Amazing! Now R&R people!


End file.
